


The Prettiest of Views

by tbehartoo



Series: GrayLu [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue of When I Touch You Like That</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prettiest of Views

Gray woke the next morning to find Lucy snuggled into his arms. A huge smile broke onto his face. Last night he’d finally said it. He closed his eyes as he thought of the moment again.

“Thanks Lucy,” Gray murmured as Lucy gently removed her hands from the center of his back.

He could almost hear her smile as she quietly said, “I’m just glad you let me do that.”

She laid down on the sleeping area next to him as he turned over to face her.

“You know that you are amazing, don’t you?”

“I’m not amazing, I’m just…” Lucy didn’t know how to finish the sentence.

“You are amazing,” he fiercely whispered. “You do so many things for so many people Lucy. Look what you’ve done for me!” He looked at her face as the moon softly lit her features. “Ever since I was hurt you’ve helped me every day. You got us back to the village so that doctor could splint my leg. You helped me get through those grueling healing sessions that Wendy had to do. Once my leg was healed, you helped me to stretch my knee and to walk. Even after I’ve been well for so long you still watch over me, and see that I’m okay. Tonight, when we’re all so tired and sore and just ready to sleep for a week, you’ve taken the time to ease my back pain. You are a miracle Lucy.”

Lucy was dumbstruck. Her mind seemed to be a complete blank.

“But Gray, why wouldn’t I do those things for you? You are my friend, and I’d do any of those things for my friends.”

“That’s my point Lucy.” He reached over to her and took her hand in his. “These hands are always ready to help a friend, at any time, and in any situation.” Amazed at his own boldness he turned her hand so that the palm was up and placed a kiss in the center. “These hands have a magic that is absolutely and perfectly derived from your heart.” He gently kissed the inside of her wrist. “You are an astounding woman, and I am completely” another kiss, “and totally,” kiss, “in love with you.” He looked up into her smiling face.

Lucy’s hand was perfectly placed to hold the ice mage’s head as she responded to his declaration with a tentative kiss of her own. It soon grew much warmer between the two.

Gray opened his eyes again to see four sets of eyes staring back at him. The first pair were from Lucy, smiling up at him. The others faces were smiling as well.

“Finally waking up sleeping beauty?” Natsu said with a grin.

“What’s it to you flame brain?”

“Nothing, ice princess, just glad you’ve finally opened your eyes is all.” Natsu’s grin grew wider.

“They’re in loooove!” crowed the blue haired cat hovering in the air.

“That’s right Happy,” Lucy said as Gray pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “We are very much in love.”

“Well, we’d best get going,” Erza said to Natsu and Happy, there was a gleam in her eye. “I have a bet to collect on from Cana.”


End file.
